Virbane's Legacy transcript
Virbane's Legacy Transcript Gloaming Forest Mage: Bah! If Glimpy ever crosses my path again - Eron: You'll have to wait for me to deal with him. Ava: Really Eron? That's quite violent of you. E: He mocked my honor by pretending to be helpless. Such wretches deserve - Grim: Can we just keep moving here? M: Well, where to now? Grim, you kept talking about taking a vacation. Where should we go? G: … A: What about Weatherly? It sounded pleasant when no ethereal monsters were attacking it. We could get a nice Fang Shrimp souffle. M: No! Fate's Dale E: How about historic Pearl? I've always wished to see that city. M: Oh, Nameless. Help me out, Grim. These two have terrible ideas. G: The air feels strange... A presence I've not sensed since - A: Spare us the theatrics, book. What's wrong? G: Nothing. Let's all hope to the Nameless that it is nothing. M: What do you two think will happen now that the Mages Council is gone? Grim thinks that someone has to fill the power vacuum. E: That stands to reason. Perhaps Archmage Emila will form a new Council. A: Or the cultists will. M: I don't think they have the organizational skills for that, do you? A: Well, they did nearly destroy the world with a Spellstorm. Dusky Path M: Another forest dragon? They don't usually travel in packs, do they? G: oh... no. M: Spit it out Grim. What could really concern a great demon prince turned book like you? G: The Braen Fe. A: The what again? G: Nevermind. The magic of Lythia is shifting. The whole fabric is settling into a new shape. You need to be prepared for new dangers. Stony Gully M: What new dangers, exactly? E: Oh, come now, Mage. Are we going to fall for this again? M: What? E: We were just tricked by that evil hutchen, and now the demon book uses nearly the same words to entice you? M: Grim is - E: A demon prince! The ethereal demon prince. The prince of mind games. A: What do you have to say to that, Grim? G: Nothing. Eron named me truly. A: What? But you saved me! You helped save the world! Sure, you're a demon prince, but I've got demon blood. Who cares? E: It is different, sweet hellion. You have not the weight of ageless evil that he does. Jade Valley A: You and your petty distinctions! Do you even listen when you - M: While they argue... Grim, what's going on? G: Why trust me? Eron is right you know, in his way. M: Straight answer. Have you ever or do you intend to use magic in any way to affect my mind? G: No. M: Then I am content to trust you. G: You are an idiot. What would I tell you if I did intend to infect your pea brain with my power? M: The same thing, naturally. But I am the Dawnbreaker, my friend. Think I can't take you? G: Ha! Thank you, Mage. M: Are you two done arguing? A: I don't know. Would you ask Eron if he's stopped being small-minded about demons? E: Mage, would you tell Ava that I am merely suitably wary about demons who have mind control powers? M: Nope. I would much rather fight Cernunnos than get caught your crossfire. Twisting Way G: My theory is - E: Are we really going to listen to this nonsense? M: Give him a chance, Eron. G: Ahem. Magic is shifting in response to the collapse of the Mages Council. G: They maintained certain protections for Lythia, which may be disrupted by the looting of the Citadel. A: And the burning of the Citadel. M: Right. M: It won't hurt to go check out the Citadel and see what is happening there. E: It will certainly hurt, if Virbane is luring you into a trap. G: I actually do prefer "Grim"- E: This prince of liars tells you to hop- G: -"Grim" has a more ominous sound - E: - and you go without question? G: - I always thought "Virbane" sounded like a weird flower or something. Plooff Ambush E: What do you think, Ava? A: I think our friendly neighborhood Dawnbreaker is right. Let's go see what's left of the Citadel. M: What, by the Nameless, is that? Plooff: Tweeeee? E: A talking lint ball! G: Stormsblood! Not these parasites! Dark Glade A: Did I catch that right, Grim? You're scared of a lint ball? M: It did have fangs under all the fluff. G: It's called a Plooff. A: Ahaha! And you're scared of it? G: I'm scared of what comes with it. A: Well. Grim might be scared of them, but I like Plooffs. M: Really? A: Cute, and it can take care of itself. Why do you think I like, Eron? When he's not being completely ridiculous. E: Oh. I. Humph. Hollow Trunks E: I still do not approve of this mission, Mage. But it would be loathsome to leave you both now. A: Come on, Eron. You've gone all god paladin on us. E: It's what I am. A: Huh. And here I thought we were starting to fix that. M: I'm happy as long as you two are talking to each other. M: These defenses the Mages council used to maintain, Grim. What sort of things are we talking about? G: A wide variety. Some like the Pocket Gate at Weatherly. Others lead to different planes and worlds. M: So it could be anything. G: Yes. It could be, but it isn't. It's the Braen Fe. Lost Roads A: Here, little puff ball... Come here. E: What, by the Abyss, are you doing? A: Hush. Plooff: Twee? Twe weee? A: Hey, there little friend. Aww... Look at the way your tail fur hides those spikes! M: And the Braen Fe are? G: It's difficult to explain. E: Imagine that. This doesn't sound like a trap at all. A: Start being nicer, Eron, or Gargormeth here is going to attack you! Gargometh: Twoar! Raven's Home M: What – Oh. Um, hello? Braen Fe Halberdier: Jahalen sar, mo telmen aren fe. M: Excuse me? I don't - A: They're attacking! M: Are these soe sort of elf? Grim, what are - Braen Fe Halberdier: Jahalen sar, mo telmen aren fe. M: They're everywhere! Eron, Ava, prepare for battle! Secret Stream E: I told you this was a trap! A: Grim was the one warning us of danger! M: Any information about these crazy people would be appreciated! A: Grim? M: More of them! Look out! A: Eron! Curse it! Don't charge them alone! M: I can't see him anymore. A: Where did all these people come from? M: Grim? Will you answer us already? Shadow's Glen M: Ava! Where did you go? Ava! M: Blast it! Come back, Ava! M: Both of them gone, and my magic book not talking to me. Great. Now I just look like a crazy person. Braen Fe Halberdier: Jahalen sar, mo telmen - M: "aren fe." Yeah. Still no idea what it means. Come and get me! Treacherous Trail M: Well, we seem to have gotten away from those maniacs. Tell me, Grim, if I throw you in a river- G: Quiet, Mage. M: Now, you start talking to me. G: I can't talk in front of the Braen Fe. We can't draw attention to me. M: Why would these Braen Fe even care about you? G: Their magic. They'll know what I am. M: But how- G: Not now. Listen. I was right. The Mages Council erected a barrier that should have kept the Braen Fe from Lythia. G: If we can reseal the barrier, maybe we can keep Lythia from being overrun by them. Shady Hill M: You know, this is actually sort of fun. You not being able to talk, ol' Grimbo m'book. M: It means I can ramble on without your sarcastic comments. Braen Fe Arrowight: Jahalen sar- M: And I'm pretty sure these Braen Fe of yours can't understand me. M: I can talk as much as I want. M: Nameless, curse it. No one to talk to is just annoying now. M: No Braen Fe around. What are the Braen Fe and why are they attacking us? G: They believe that Lythia is theirs to conquer. Their rightful home. M: Right... What gave them that idea? G: I did. Poisoned Brook M: You did? How is that even possible? G: I am as ancient as the bones of Lythia and you may recall I wasn't always a book. G: It amused me to make them into a weapon. My unseen sword at the Mages Council's throat. M: Huh. That's worked out well. G: Hasn't it though? G: Have I disturbed you, Mage? M: Have you – no. And yes. You destroyed a lot of lives before they trapped you in that book, didn't you? G: Yes. Barren Run M: Let's see if we can find Ava and Eron. We'll need their help, if all the Braen Fe are also headed for the Citadel. G: Be careful, Mage. M: Don't start caring too much, Grim. I can't take many more surprises today. Braen Fe Halberdier: Jahalen sar, mo telmen aren fe. M: I have absolutely no idea what you are saying. Rocky Pass G: They're welcoming you to death. M: What? G: The phrase they keep saying. It's welcoming you to the land of the dead. M: Shame I haven't let them take me there. M: Where exactly are these people from? G: The other side of the world. M: What? The farthest west of Lythia or something. G: From another continent entirely. M: Hrm. G: Let's start here. First of all the world is round. We revolve around... Shivering Leaves G: ...and that's basic Lythian geography! M: And it was fascinatingly dull. M: So, these Braen Fe, come from far away and they come to what? Kill everyone? G: Just the Mages. M: … G: What can I say? I was annoyed with the Mages Council and had a whole culture to mess with! M: How long ago did you mess with the Braen Fe? G: A dozen centuries or so. Give or take a decade. And "messed with" may not be an accurate description. I made them. They are my people. M: You can do that? G: I could do that. Being a book has a few drawbacks, physically speaking. Elder Forest M: Ava! I think that's her up ahead. G: Hurry! I don't like to think of what the Braen Fe will do when they realize the Council is already gone. M: Ava! Are you well? A: I'm fine! But I lost Eron! Those bloody maniacs are everywhere. M: They're the Braen Fe. A: The what? What Grim warned us about, right? Wait till I get my hands on Eron. Hidden Hollow M: Slow down, Ava! If the Braen Fe seperate us again - A: I know. These wretches don't give up! Braen Fe Arrowight: ahalen sar, m- A: We know already! A: Eron! He couldn't have gotten that far from us. M: Eron! Answer already! Gar: Twee! Twee! M: That thing is still following you around? Gar: Twerrr... Grim Valley A: Why isn't Grim talking? M: He's worried that his kids will notice he's around. A: His what? G: Hey now, Mage. That's not - M: Shut up! The Braen Fe will notice you and your demoness. M: ...so, Grim taught them all the Mages are evil, and to murder us when they got the chance. A: So what you're saying is the Braen Fe are a demon prince's idea of casual fun. M: From what I've gathered, yes. A: Disturbing. Fading Branches G: If I may defend myself for a moment. The Mages Council had banished me to the far corners of the world and - A: You really think that using an entire people for your screwed up revenge against the Mages is defensible? G: No. not really. It's not a thing I could do now. A: Huh. That'll do for now. If they kill Eron, it might not. M: I have a terrible feeling I know what the next missions in my life will be. A: What? M: Helping Grim fix things like this. You know, seeing if we can right some of the wrongs he did. G: Wouldn't you rather just be ruler of the world? That seems like it would be more fun. And safer. Deadly Path M: Blast these Plooffs! It's like they multiply! Gar: Twerrr... M: Is that thing growling? A: Be nice to Gargotmeth. Or he'll bite your head off. Virbane Reborn A: Eron! I thought... Out of my way Mage! Get out of the way! M: Ava! Oh no. that is Eron up there. G: Catch up with her already! Don't let her get herself killed! A: Eron! M: He's down! Stormsblood! We aren't close enough! They'll kill him! G: Braen Fe! Tildamen a sin! Rethu mesh sar sin! M: What did you - Braen Fe Arrowight: Ahahaha! Virbane! So solack hiren! M: What – oh. G: Run... now while you can... run. A: Eron can't run. He's bleeding, Mage. M: Grim? Grim, stay with us. Virbane. Ahhh... A: Oh Nameless. Did he? M: They freed him from the book! Virbane: Oh, my sweet fools. I told you to run. M: Grim! Are you even in there? A: You saved me once, remember? What's the point in killing me now? M: Grim? Virbane: My name is Virbane. Category:Transcripts